


Call Me Astoria

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, affair fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them had intended to start an affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Astoria

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/profile)[**drarryisgreen**](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/), and is for the Ficathon fest at [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)**rarepair_shorts**.

Albus Potter was going through his wardrobe for something decent to wear. His lover, Astoria Malfoy, had planned something special for him that night and he aspired to look his best.

  
Neither of them had intended to start an affair. In fact, they had tried to avoid each other as much as possible after the first time, but as Albus was best friends with her son it wasn’t that easy.

  
Their relationship started when Astoria had turned to drinking for solace. She sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron drinking until she could barely stand; Albus saw her state and approached to see if she was alright. Astoria surprised Albus by launching herself into his arms as she began to cry.

  
-0-0-0-0-

  
_“Do you want me to take you home?” Albus asked._   


  
_Astoria shook her head as her sobs slowed._   


  
_“Can you take me to The Venetian instead?”_   


  
_“Sure, let me tell my family where I’m going.” Albus said as he sat her down on the chair she had previously occupied._   


  
_He walked over to explain the situation to Teddy, his god brother. When he returned he led Astoria to the Apparition point outside and took her to The Venetian._   


  
_The outside of the lavish hotel was magnificent with its elaborate fountain and Roman architecture. The inside was ornately decorated with marble floors and carved statues in coves, and at the check in desk was Mary Cattermole._   


  
_“Hello and welcome to The Venetian, how may I help you?” she said with a wide smile._   


  
_“Could I get a double room please?” Albus asked._   


  
_“How many nights?”_   


  
_“Just the one please.”_   


  
_“Which account should I charge it to?”_   


  
_“Charge it to the Potter account.” Albus said unsure if Astoria wanted anyone to know where she was. She could always pay him back if need be._   


  
_Mary opened a drawer and gave Albus a key._   


  
_“You’re in room 345. Breakfast is served between seven thirty and nine thirty, and you will have to check out by midday.”_   


  
_“Thank you.” He said and took Astoria up to the room and placed her on the bed._   


  
_Albus was about to leave when Astoria spoke, “Stay, please.”_   


  
_“I don’t think that’s a very good idea Mrs Malfoy.”_   


  
_“Astoria, call me Astoria.”_   


  
_“Astoria, Mr Malfoy may get the wrong idea if I stay. I doubt –”_   


  
_Astoria cut him off, “I doubt very much my husband would care. Do you know why I was drinking alone?”_   


  
_Albus shook his head._   


  
_“I walked in on my husband with my sister this afternoon. He confessed that he never loved me and that he only married me to produce an heir.” She sobbed a little again._   


  
_“I’m sorry. If you were my wife I’d never let you go.” Albus couldn’t understand it. Astoria was beautiful, graceful, and kind, what more could a man want in his wife? Malfoy was a fool; Astoria was a gem to be treasured not thrown away so callously._   


  
_Astoria pushed herself up, their faces merely inches apart, and did something Albus hadn’t expected._   


  
_She pulled him closer and captured his lips in a hungry kiss._   


  
_Albus pulled back and murmured, “We shouldn’t do this.”_   


  
_“Why not? No one is going to know.” Astoria replied breathless._   


  
_Debating what to do, Albus surrendered the moment he felt Astoria’s lips on his. Whatever the consequences were, he could at least say that he had spent the night with a remarkable woman._   


  
Coming out of the memory, Albus decided to wear the dark blue shirt and trousers he had worn that night. He knew that he probably wouldn’t be wearing them for long, but it didn’t matter.

Looking back, he was glad that they had both decided to continue the affair.  She _was_ a remarkable woman, and she brought out a side of him that he didn’t know existed.  He knew that he made her happy too, and Albus would give anything to watch his lover smile.


End file.
